Adhesives are utilized in a wide variety of applications to bond together two or more substrate materials. For example, adhesives may be used for bonding together wind turbine blades or bonding together automotive structural components.
The present invention is directed towards one-component (1K) and two-component (2K) adhesive compositions that provide sufficient bond strength, are easy to apply, and, where applicable, have sufficiently long pot lives for use in bonding together substrate materials.